


The Time of the [Allergy] Season

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk's allergies kick in at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of the [Allergy] Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



The coughing spasms were getting worse, to the point where Jim almost retched at the end of each one.

"Isn't there... something... that'll... stop this?" he wheezed in between coughs.

Bones shook his head. "You're allergic to the only thing I have here that might help. _This_ reaction _probably_ won't kill you; that one definitely _would_. You'll just have to wait it out."

"Damn." In a momentary respite, he tried to breathe shallowly, afraid of triggering the cough again.

"We're being picked up tomorrow. And look on the bright side."

Jim raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"The pollen _is_ an aphrodisiac. If we bring some of the seeds back to the ship, I can see if I can isolate _that_ factor from the constituent that is causing your cough." Bones gave a smirk worthy of Jim himself. "You might find it... useful."

"Hey!" Jim started to protest before another spasm seized him. _He_ wasn't the one who ever had that sort of trouble. Well, only once this week. Twice. Anyhow, Bones needed it just as much as he did, that was for sure. He glared through watering eyes. It was completely unfair that Bones hadn't had any sort of negative reaction, when they'd both enjoyed the benefits of the blooming flowers in their hotel room.

Some honeymoon this had turned out to be, Jim thought.

"But in the meantime, I've noticed that you cough less when you're distracted." Bones grinned again. "So..." He reached for Jim.

The cough might almost be worth it, if _this_ was the sort of distraction Bones was prepared to provide, Jim decided, as Bones went to work.

**Author's Note:**

> For florahart, who asked for Kirk, spasm. The obligatory sex-pollen fic. The title is a play on the Zombies song, "Time of the Season."


End file.
